yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Marea/A Journey in the Dark/The Ruler's Tomb/Battle at the Bridge
Here is how Princess Yuna and her fellowship gone through the mines in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna, Come and help an old unicorn. How's your shoulder? Princess Yuna: Better than it was. Star Swirl the Bearded: And the amulet? You feel it's power growing, Don't you? I felt it too. We must be careful now. There'll always be fear among the fellowship and fear from within. Princess Yuna: What should I trust? Star Swirl the Bearded: You must trust yourself. Trust your own strength. Princess Yuna: What do you mean? Star Swirl the Bearded: There are many powers in this world for good and evil. Some are greater than I am. And some are greater against us. Humpty Dumpty: Guys? I think I see the wall. Garrett: The walls of Marea. In front of them, A great sheer flat cliff face appears. Wolfgang: Some doors are invisible when closed (taps the wall with his harp) Master Eon: Yes, Wolfgang! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten! Luminous: Why doesn't that surprise me! Yuna stumbles and his foot slips into the edge of a lake. She looks around worried. The Fellowship continue to walk on. Master Eon stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall. Master Eon: Ah... Now let me see.... Latin (brushing away the dirt to reveal patterns in the stone) It mirrors only starlight...(looks up to see the clouds move away from the moon) And moonlight As he speaks the patterning on the door shines brightly revealing an ornate door, with Latin writing above it on the arch. Chompy Mage looks in awe. Eon points at the writing with his staff Master Eon: It reads "The Doors of Equines, Lord of Marea, Speak Friend and Enter" Fergus: What do you suppose that means ? Master Eon: Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open (holds his staff against the star in the center of it) Equines portam aperire iam mihi! (Gate of the Equines, open now for me!) Angus grins widely, but nothing happens. Eon looks confused and clears his throat. He holds up both his hands Master Eon: Equestria ostium agrestes audite verbum in lingua mea. (Doorway of the Equestria-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing happens. Angus: Nothing's happening Master Eon: (walks up to the door and tries to push it) I once knew every spell in all the tongues of equines, men and others alike. Angus: What're you going to do then? Master Eon: Knock your head against these doors, Angus! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words. The Fellowship are sitting waiting for Master Eon to come up with the right words. They sit around on the rocks. Master Eon: Equines porta, percipite auribus eloquium meum, sociumque limen. (Gate of Equines, listen to my word, Threshold of Allies) Pumpkin Cake was throwing stones into the water until Kayley stopped her. Kayley: Do not disturb the water. Pound Cake: I got the big rock ready for punching! (about to hit it) Cream Puff: Pound Cake! Wait! He hits the rock and heads straight into the water unknowing that it disturbed the Kraken. Star Swirl the Bearded: Oh, It's useless. Then, Yuna notice the language. Princess Yuna: It's a riddle. Speak friend... and enter. What's the Latin word for friend? Star Swirl the Bearded: "Amicus" The doors opened as the Fellowship entered. Kaos: Soon, We all will enjoy the fabelled hospitality. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone! Master Eon: (blows on the crystal in his staff and it lights up) Spyro: They called it a mine. Master Eon: (looking around him) This isn't a mine, it's a tomb. They all look about them to see the skeletons with arrows sticking out of them. Princess Yuna: Oh, This is not good. Snowdrop: I don't like this. Master Eon: Stay close, Little ones. Cassim and John draw their swords and Derek loads his bow with an arrow Cassim: We should never have come here The foals huddle together backing out of the mines John Smith: Everyone, Stay close! Get Back! Suddenly, Something grabbed Yuna by a large tentacle that has crept into the mine from the water. Princess Yuna: Help!!! Kaos: Yuna! Spyro: Hang on! The tenticle pulls Yuna out of the cave Prince Edmond: John! (slashes at the tenticle with his sword and frees Yuna) Get off her! The other foals drag him backwards Cassim: John! The tenticle withdraws. The suddenly many tenticles jump out of the water, knocking the foals over and grabbing Yuna by the leg, pull her back and dangle him in the air above the water. Princess Skyla: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Get me down! Derek appears and fires an arrow at it, but the creature does not let go. Princess Yuna: Help! John and Ignitor slash at the tentacles, cutting them off, but more appear. Yuna is drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. She screams. Pop Fizz: It's a Kraken! (drinks one of his potion and goes on his rage form) John cuts through a tentacle, Ignitor cuts through the tentacle holding Yuna. She falls and Kayley catches her Star Swirl the Bearded: Into the Mines! John Smith: Derek! He shouts as the creature advances on John and Ignitor who are struggling to get out of the water. Derek fires an arrow into the Kraken's body. It groans and backs off momentarily. The Fellowship hurry through the door with the Kraken following them. It tears at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance. As they're still inside in the dark, Star Swirl lights his staff. Princess Yuna: That was close! Star Swirl the Bearded: We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Marea. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. They walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. Master Eon stops as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touches them. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225